


White Collar Dyed Black

by BlossomInTheNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Elizabeth Burke (White Collar), Female Harry Potter, Forger Harry Potter, Genius Harry Potter, Neal Caffrey is a Black, Protective Elizabeth Burke (White Collar), Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Thief Harry Potter, White Collar Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomInTheNight/pseuds/BlossomInTheNight
Summary: After the war, Hariel Lyra Iris Potter-Black-Mountbatten-Windsor does her time at Oxford University. She the decides that she has had enough of England. Picking America as her next haunt, she spends her time studying at Stanford University where she is noticed and picked up by a member of the FBI’s BAU from Quantico.10 years later and a message from Luna sends Hariel transferring to the White-Collar Division in New York where she very quickly meets ‘that which was thought to be lost.’ White Collar might not have the death rate of the BAU, but times are certainly not going to be boring.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Neal Caffrey, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	White Collar Dyed Black

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not very good at updating between doing my coursework for uni, but I'm constantly coming up with ideas. This latest one came from me re-watching White Collar in between classes. Not quite onto the series till probably the third chapter, but let me know what you think anyway.

In one world, when James Potter married Lily Evans, they had a baby boy born on the 31st July 1980. This baby boy would then fit the terms of a prophecy, that would lead his parents to be murdered in front of him on 31st October 1981. There he would go on to be placed in the care of his maternal aunts’ family who would abuse him relentlessly until he received Hogwarts Letter and every summer up until he would come of age. The child’s time at Hogwarts would be rife with struggles and grief as him image would go back and forth between Pariah and Savior. It would continue this way even after he aged into a man and walked to his death at a mere seventeen years of age to protects those few who stood with him on the field while the majority hid in their ancestral homes sticking their heads in the sand waiting for the end of the conflict.

This is not that universe.

It is in this universe, like all others affected by the butterfly affect, goes ‘What its Harry James Potter was born a girl?’

* * *

Hariel Lyra Potter(-Black) was a remarkably beautiful child. With waist long hair of pure ebony containing only the slightest of waves, gemstone eyes the colour of emeralds and porcelain skin only marred by a single mark of lightening above her left eyebrows. Dressed in a simple white dress, knee high white socks and plain black pumps, she looked to most as if she were as delicate as a China doll. Beneath all that beauty was an unbridled, eidetic mind with a relentless thirst for knowledge. A thirst so strong that not even the neglect from her relatives could have dampened it.

By the time Hariel was 5, she had already finished her primary education and was beginning her secondary one. It was because of this that anything nasty that her own relative tried to spread was rebuffed as it was thought that her relatives should have been proud to have a niece as intelligent as her. So when they realised that they could not do anything to her anymore due to how well known and like she was becoming in the neighborhood, they chose to ignore her existence instead.

And so life carried on like that, with Hariel beginning her secondary education early and the butterfly flapping its wings with every choice she made. Until that day.

* * *

The next event that caused a ripple of change in the universe that Hariel Lyra Potter(-Black) resided in was the day that the Dursley’s went to London.

Now, like in the primary universe that people know of, the Dursley family was not really known for its brains. Rather they had a spark of thought between them, thought it was a good idea and ran with it. Therefore on 1st August 1987, the Dursley’s took Hariel on her first trip away from Privet Drive. And promptly abandoned her around the area that Petunia vaguely remembered the entrance to Diagon Alley being located. In their eyes, this was the perfect way for them to get rid of the ‘Freak’ as they liked to call her. So Hariel got out of the car when it stop as shouted to do so by her aunt and was left in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

What they were unaware of was they due to her eidetic memory, Hariel already knew of the existence of the Alley and simply choose to walk right in. Walking straight up to the barkeep Tom, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, pushing out every bit of childish charm and spoke, “Excuse me, would you be able to let me into the Alley please? Daddy’s already there and Mommy said I cold go find him. He has just gone to Gringotts? Please?” Looking down at her, Tom feels his heart soften at the sight of her and tells her, “No problem child, follow me.”

After being let into the Alley and carefully pointed down the street to where the Gringotts building was, Hariel makes her way into the bank, trying not to stare at the sight of Goblins. Stepping over to the closest free teller, she peered up as much as she can in front of the tall desk and breaks her silence, “Excuse me?”

The Goblin leans forward over his desk, down at the small witchling there. “Yes?” He drawled out, slightly bemused, and confused at the sight of one so young on her own. Taking a breath she stated, “I’m aware of the fact that I have accounts within Gringotts, but I am unsure as to how I would go about proving such a thing. May I ask how the Nation handles such things?”

Eyebrows now raised, the Goblin, “I am Goldfinger.” Stands from his desk, walking down his steps to meet her. “I shall take you to the Inheritance Department. They shall verify who you are and what claims you have within our Halls.”

* * *

With an action such as this the ripples of the universe continue to grow, as in the primary universe Harry James Potter, was always only that, he had no knowledge of his heritage nor any true understanding of the Wizarding World’s culture. As such, despite the war, the ripples he created were significantly smaller at age seventeen than Hariel Lyra Potter(-Black)’s were at age seven.

* * *

As they sat in the office of the Head of the Inheritance Department, Axegrinder, took the required blood from the child before him and watched as everything she was came to life.

**Name:** Hariel Lyra Iris Potter-Black-Mountbatten-Windsor

 **Date of Birth:** 31st July 1980

 **Blood Status:** Pureblood

 **Species:** ½ Human, ½ Kitsune

**Family:**

**Mother:** Lillian Rose Potter neé Evans neé Mountbatten-Windsor **(Deceased)**

 **Father:** James Charlus Potter **(Deceased)**

 **Father:** Sirius Orion Black **(Blood Adoption) (Alive)**

 **Aunt:** Melissa Rose Black Neé Caffery **(Alive)**

 **Cousin: Neal** Regulus George Caffery(-Black-Ravenclaw) **(Alive)**

 **Grandfather:** Charles Philip Arthur George Mountbatten-Windsor **(Alive)**

 **Grandmother:** Diana Frances Spencer **(Deceased)**

 **Uncle:** William Arthur Philip Louis Mountbatten-Windsor **(Deceased)**

 **Uncle:** Henry Charles Albert David Mountbatten-Windsor **(Deceased)**

 **Great-Grandfather:** Philip Mountbatten **(Alive)**

 **Great-Grandmother:** Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor **(Alive)**

**Godparents:**

**Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black

 **Godmother:** Kathryn Rebecca Hill

**Titles:**

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Gryffindor

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Slytherin

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Peverell

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Member of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenclaw **(Paternal) ^**

Member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black **(Paternal) ^**

** Gryffindor **

**Vaults:** No. 1: 8,423,789,547 Galleons, 14 Sickles and 03 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 54: Total Value: Wands, Weapons, Books, Portraits, Etc. (Only accessible by Heir or Lord)

 **Property:** Gryffindor Castle (England)

Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, Shared with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin)

** Slytherin **

**Vaults:** No. 4: 7,745,975,431 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 08 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 124: Total Value: Wands, Weapons, Tomes, Books, Portraits, Etc. (Only accessible by Heir or Lord)

 **Property:** Slytherin Ancestral Manor (England)

Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, Shared with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor)

Chamber of Secrets (Hogwarts, Scotland)

** Peverell **

**Vaults:**

**Heirloom Vault:** No. 170 (Only accessible by Heir or Lord)

 **Property:** Peverell Castle (Scotland)

** Potter **

**Vaults:** No. 635: 78,708,598 Galleons, 21 Sickles and 16 Knuts

No. 564: 189,865,355 Galleons, 18 Sickles and 06 Knuts

No. 231: 541,465,532 Galleons, 02 Sickles and 15 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 156: Total Value: 4645,983,056 Galleons, 06 Sickles and 01 Knuts

 **Trust Vault:** No. 485: 150,000 Galleons

 **Property:** Potter Manor (Scotland)

Potter Cottage (England, Needs Reconstruction)

Prongs Pad (America)

Padfoot (France)

Moony (Egypt, Rented Out: William Weasley)

Lily (Italy)

The Burrow (England, Rented Out: Weasley Family)

 **Business Investments:** Daily Prophet: 35%

Quality Quidditch Supplies: 33%

Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 24%

Flourish and Blotts: 18%

**Magic:** Magic Core: Blocked - 90% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Mage: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Creature Inheritance – ½ Kitsune: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Wandless: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Natural Warder: Blocked - 60% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Natural Occlumency: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Natural Legilimency: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Natural Animagus: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Metamorphmagus - (Blood Adopted): Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Parselmouth: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Extremely High Language Affinity - Currently Learnt: Latin, Italian, French, German, Russian, Japanese, Greek

**Compulsions:** To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

For Light Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Dark Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Tom Riddle (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Molly Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Ronald Billius Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

**Other Information:**

Godfather Bond: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)

Marriage Contract: Hariel Lyra Iris Potter-Black and Ronald Billius Weasley - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley - 1981)

**^ Blood Adoption from Sirius Black**

* * *

Silence. Complete silence enveloped the room. Before him sat the Lady of not only two of the Founders but of the Peverell House, one of the few Houses older than that of the Founders. This tiny witchling, so frail and breakable, has turned out to be one of the most powerful people in both the Magical Realm, but also in the Mundane Realm due to the fact that, while unknown to most, all four of the Founders have married into the British Royal Family at one point or more. The most recent marriage that he could remember was that of Diana Spencer of the Main Branch of the Slytherin House into the House of Mountbatten-Windsor.

To find out that the young Lady was the granddaughter of Princess Diana, great-granddaughter to the current monarch of Great Britain… was nothing short of astounding.

* * *

Goldfinger’s change in attitude was dramatic once he found out who she was, and he became enraged once a health examination was included to her list of things to be done. But he called in goblins to get Hariel examined and healed up, setting her on a potion regime to get her up to the health standards befitting someone her age.

While that was happening, he had anything from all of her vaults that was not gold retrieved and placed into the biggest charmed trunk possible. The trunk was gorgeous on the outside, entirely made out of walnut with copper metal work on it. Engraved on the lid of the trunk was the Peverell Sigil. The

A library compartment, capable of containing up to 50,000 books as well as holding a directory so that you could pick what topic of books that you wanted to read, or even specific books. The next was a full-sized wardrobe compartment to hold clothing, shoes, and accessories for all occasions. The third was a potion compartment, fully stocked with all manner of potion ingredients and equipment for beginners all the way to Masters. A storage compartment to hold all manner of schooling and miscellaneous items A hidden fifth compartment for any items that she would not wish for anyone to see. The final compartment in the trunk was an eight-room housing compartment containing a fully furnished bedroom with the wardrobe connected to its compartment, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. A study connected to the library compartment, along with the same for the potion’s lab. The final two were a greenhouse to keep growing fresh ingredients and a training room for both magical and mundane combat when it became necessary.

Goldfinger then took the final steps to make sure that she was as safe as could be until she was required to start her education at Hogwarts in four years’ time. He sent a missive directly to Her Majesty informing her of her great-granddaughter’s existence.

And as the two women met, so the ripples in the universe grew ever so much bigger.


End file.
